Ryuu
by Fairylover01278
Summary: lucy left after a drunken night with no word to anyone. 6 years have past and a 5 year old shows up at the doors of fairy tail unconscious . And he just happens to be carrying a letter from lucy to the guild master. Hope you enjoy this is my first, this belongs to hiro mashima and not me sadly
1. Ryuu

"Mommy! "A child screamed . it was during an attack . lucy was trying to fight them off . fight off the intruders who trying to kill her and her son . " Ryuu leave ! Save yourself ! Go with tori he'll take you somewhere safe" Ryuu started to cry , he didn't want to leave his mother behind to fend for herself . His mother ran as some wolf slayers came to her need. " Ryuu , I want you to take these to a tiny old man where yori is going to take you " She said out of breath " he will make sure your safe .your going to be in a guild there and he's the master of it ,remember I told you about my old guild where I met your father? " Ryuu nodded his head " your going with your father sweetie , I don't have much time left to talk little one " " No mommy don't go ! " Stay safe my sweet little Ryuu " 'no this couldn't be happening ' he thought as his mother slowly gets back up and tells yori " take him to fairy tail and make sure he's safe , do everything in your power to protect him please even If you have to knock him out , just get him out of here fast . I entrust you yori to bring him there ! "

" Good bye ryuu" and that was the last he saw her . " Come prince Ryuu !" As yori tried to guide the young prince to safety so yori can safely teleport without any shifters in the mix . " No ! I can't leave my mother behind! not alone! " Ryuu kept resisting to leave . as more shifters came the less time they had to escape . yori had no choice but to knock him out " I'm sorry your highness , you left me no choice " and he ran with Ryuu slung over his back clashing shifters with water left and right . he finally found a clearing just ahead with enough room to just transport Ryuu . " Good bye prince Ryuu and may you reunite with your mother"and Ryuu was gone . yori then was left with raging shifters . " Water chain!"

In earthland

It was a bright and beautiful day and Mirajane had just comeback from shopping. When she headed to the guild doors she saw a little boy lying down on the ground covered in soot from head to toe . Mira dropped her bags and ran over to the boy . she checked to see if he had a heartbeat and if he was breathing. as she checked his heart beat she found 2 letters in his hands that grasped it tightly .slowly she unraveled his fingers and took the letters . one to Natsu and one to the master. she grabbed the boy and put him on her back and pushed open the doors with all her might. Surprisingly a couple of people noticed. Alzack and Bisca came up to Mira in curiosity of the boy .Mira made her way to the stairs " Mira who's that boy ? And why is he covered in soot ? " Alzack asked " I don't know who he is , I found him in front of the guild but I found these letters that might tell us but they aren't mine to open" " who are they addressed to? " Bisca asked this time. " Natsu and the master" " what about flamebrain ?" Gray said catching the conversation. " a letter, I have a child on my back gray and he's getting heavy" Mira said as she left to go to the master's office in a hurry. she set him on the little couch the right and went up to makorav who looked at the child in curiosity and asked " mira who is that child ? " thought you could tell me " she said as she handed him the letters . He looked at them curiously and opened his . he was shocked at the signature below " what's wrong master?" Mira asked "it's from lucy " Mira was silent then . " is this child possibly hers? " Mira was curious and very curious . she wanted to know what happened with lucy just as much as anybody else in the guild . lucy just went up and disappeared or day and never came back " what does the letter say ? " " It reads :

Dear master,

I'm sorry this is so sudden but currently my kingdom has been attacked . I don't have much time to write but the boy I'm sending is my son . he is the reason I just left out of the blue . the people invading want to kill him and me , I'm entrusting you with him . I sent a letter to Natsu because Ryuu is also his son , though I don't want them to live together because I'm scared of what Natsu's house may be like since the last time I came there. please take care of my Ryuu , I hope he also comes to love this guild just as much as I do . I miss you all very much .

Sincerely ,

Lucy"

Master was sobbing and so was Mira . she looked at the boy who was stirring from what it looks like was a nightmare. " I'll clean him up as soon as he wakes up" she said and then there was a brawl that broke out down stairs which jolted the boy awake shouting "mama!" Mira looked at him sadly and pitied the poor boy for not being with his mother where he is alone with strangers . " W..where am I ? " He said confused . " Your in fairy tail, your mother sent you here to entrust us with you " He looked down with a sad expression " lets get you washed sweetie and get you something to eat , okay?" Ryuu just nodded and followed Mira to get washed up.

After the bath , Ryuu's what was then gray hair was now pure blonde ,his clothes who's which were black were now his signature blue shirt and white pants. He looked a lot like Natsu but had a softer face like lucy . He was pretty adorable . Mira brought him down stairs where he chowder on food just like Natsu does . Mira giggled as the guild members watched in awe . " You were hungry weren't you? " Ryuu just nodded . " do you have any magic ? " Ryuu paused and swallowed " I have magic " he said for the first time. " oh ? What kind ?" Mira asked the other guild members were curious too " well over here I guess I have 2 lost magics than just one " Mira looked surprised and the other guild member's jaws dropped " oh and what are they ? " Ryuu hesitated and said " wolf slaying and dragon slaying " Mira looked in shock as so did the other guild members looked at the newcomer . " He. has .wolf slaying! " Levy shouted " and dragon slaying ! " Gajeel shouted. " this kids pretty powerful " jet said

" Even stronger than gildarts ! " Macao said " so how old are you? " Levy asked Ryuu just simply answered " 5 " this time people fell out of their seats , gray made a new record of stripping , erza spit out her cake , levy dropped a book in booze and was to shocked to care, and Cana dropped her barrel and spat out her booze " umm I'm Ryuu by the way " they all snapped out of their trance and welcomed Ryuu as one of their own . he got a guild mark too that was gold on his right shoulder just like his father . " So Ryuu who did you get wolf slaying from ? its hereditary right? " Ryuu nodded understanding all of the adult language which surprised levy and Mira even more to the fact that he uses it ! " My mother" the guild was wondering who his mother was " So who's your mother ? " Levy asked as Mira cleaned a glass " Her name is Lucy"


	2. Father and Son

IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THIS I WAS SUPER BUSY !

i hope you love this chapter

" her name is lucy " Ryuu said casually . The guild became quiet . " w...what ?" Levy said " it's true " everyone looked to where the voice came from " master!" Erza said " this boy is Lucy's son" the guild looked at Ryuu . He indeed had Lucy's hair and eye color but strangely looked like a mini natsu dragneel. Gajeel gave a long hard stare at Ryuu . ' he's flame brain's ' he thought Gajeel notices gray thinking the same thing . Levy starts crying , " why didn't she tell me " she mumbled . Ryuu got off of the bar stool and hugged levy surprising her. " it's ok aunt levy , mama had a reason and I respect that reason . So please don't be mad at her " Ryuu said . Levy looked at him fondly " I'm not mad Ryuu , I understand " she then hugged Ryuu back . They parted and Ryuu went back to his seat waiting for master to continue talking " lucy is indeed a wolf slayer , and her kingdom is being attacked at this moment " the guild members had a look of shock mixed with worry. " they're after Ryuu because of the magic he posesses " everybody looked at him with pity . The poor boy must have been through a lot ." We are entrusted with him until everything is settled over there and until he is no longer endanger , therefore... LETS PARTY !" He said with a grin . Everyone in the guild parties until someone opens the doors . " We're back ! " he said . The trio looks at everyone surrounding something ." Natsu what do you think is going on? " a feminine voice said " I don't know , but let's check it out !" " Aye!" What the guild was surrounding was Ryuu . He was telling everyone about Reina and how it's south of earthland . He explained how it first started out as a hideout for wolf slayers but ended up as a country with separate kingdoms . Each rules a diffrent kind of element in life , like how lucy rules the sun because most her magic has to do with light . The guild was becoming amazed at how elaborate Ryuu explained " and I have an exceed ! Her name is oceania!" " EXCEED ! " Ryuu nodded proudly " Yep ! She's a bit of a trouble maker but we're the best of friends! most wolf slayers have fexceeds, they're the cousins of exceeds ! Oceania is the only exceed there though" Panther lily and Carla were surprised to know that they have distant cousins . " hey everyone what's going on?!" A male shouted. Everyone including Ryuu turned to the voice . " Natsu ! Lisanna! Your back ! " they said " Hey ! You forgot about me ! " happy said angrily. The guild left a said sorry's to him. " mira nee , what's everyone crowding by? " mira giggled " we have a new member !" She said happily. " really ?! I can't wait to meet them ! " lisanna said excitedly as she made her way to the crowd. Natsu and happy we're curious as well . Natsu wanted to see how strong this person was ' maybe I can fight him!' He made his way to the center of the crowd only to see "A KID !" The guild turned and laughed " yeah Natsu ! Were you looking for a fight?" Macao said while laughing . Then brown meets black . Natsu and Ryuu's eyes locked on to each other , they stare at each other intensely neither backing down until someone came flying in ." RYUUUUUUU!" The cat said sobbing . Ryuu looks at the "Oceania !" The cat flew to Ryuu's chest and sobbed ." I was so scared Ryuu ! There were flames everywhere! Yori was fighting and I couldn't find lucy ! I was terrified ! But then sakura found me and sent me here ! I was terrified when I got here but then I remebered her saying go to fairy tail , so I did " as the cat continued sobbing while Ryuu pet her back trying to sooth her. Natsu then jumped to the scene and grabbed the sobbing cat out of Ryuu's arms leaving the boy shocked at what just happened . " You know lucy ?! Where is she?! Tell me!" He said shaking the already terrified cat . " stop your scaring her even more Natsu! " Lisanna said " I'll stop when she tells me where lucy is !" He snapped back . " let go of her " Ryuu said . Everyone's eyes widened when they saw him . His bangs covered his eyes and fist clenched tightly . " I'm not done yet ! Tell me where the hell she is damn it !" * punch* Natsu flew . Ryuu was engulfed with blue flames " touch my cat like that and you'll get a heck of a beating " the guild stepped back from the boy . " he sent Natsu flying !" Happy said Natsu looked shocked and amused. This kid was strong . He hopped back on his feet and stuck his arm out " come " and Ryuu came. He tried punching Natsu again it Natsu dodged him as smacked him him on the back making Ryuu drop to the ground . Standing up with surpringly no scratch he lunged at Natsu. Mira looked at them a bit horrified. Father and son were fighting and it wasn't a playful fight either . " Ryuu's holding back" some of the guild members looked at oceania who was serious " so is Natsu " happy said to Oceania " Oceania just looked at him and continues speaking " Ryuu isn't even using all of his magic " happy looked at the cat curiously and retorted " fire doesn't work on Natsu so it's obvious who's going to win" Oceania just smirks "Nor does it work on Ryuu " this leaving happy shocked and speechless. No one was going to win this fight , not Natsu or Ryuu if it's fire

" Ryuu is a wolf slayer who possess multiple elements , he's most likely to win if he uses a diffrent one" Oceania says " what elements does he possess? " levy ask . Oceania looked at her proudly "Blue fire, water , light and sun but that's only part of his abilities with that kind of magic " Oceania looks at Ryuu and Natsu fighting in combat " he also posesses the ability to heal by himself " this left the guild who was listening astonished at his abilities " Ryuu would have more but he only has half thanks to dragon slaying " she said with a shrug. " isn't blue fire one of the hottest types of fire ? " someone said. " yes it is , that's why it's dangerous to use " Oceania said . " what type of dragon slayer is Ryuu? " gajeel asked . Oceania just smiled " you'll find out , but you need to take this outside in order to find out " gajeel then stood up " HEY YOU MORONS !TAKE IT OUTSIDE AND STOP DESTROYING THE DAMN GUILD !" The two stopped fighting and looked at gajeel " if you really want to see how strong the kid is salamander the cat says to take it outside. Natsu then looked at Ryuu and the boy just walks outside and Natsu follows behind . The guild places bets on both sides and awaits to see what kind of fight it is . Natsu was the first to attack . " fire dragons roar !" A roar of fire came at Ryuu who just stood there . " HE'S GOING TO GET HIT ! " Gray shouted they all failed to see the slight smirk on his face as he was hit with the roar of flames . ' he's stupid ' Natsu thought . " this is pretty good fire ! Nom nom nom" Natsu's eyes widened as did the guild's . " Ryuu's a fire dragon slayer !" Oceania said ' Ryuu wins ' everyone thought Natsu was still in shock " Your a dragon slayer ?! A FIRE dragon slayer?!" Ryuu just grinned " Yep! Apparently I inherited it " he said as he started to chant something . " tsunami" A huge tsunami came and hit Natsu in full force knocking him off his feet. When Natsu finally opened his eyes , Ryuu landed a punch on his face successfully knocking him down " this is my power! And if you ever make Oceania cry again I'll do way worse then this !" He said with determination flaring in his eyes . He got off of Natsu " Ryuu wins " Mira said shocked . The people who betted on Ryuu cheered . Natsu just layed their motionless when wendy ran up to him and starred healing him . All he wanted to know was where lucy was . That's all , but he ends up scaring a cat causing her to cry which lead to him beating beaten by a kid who probably now hates him. Natsu sighed ,got up and headed back to the guild.


End file.
